


Fucking Finally

by blurrygoose



Series: Fucking Finally [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Birth, Childbirth, Daddy Ian, Daddy Mickey, Established Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mpreg, Protective Ian Gallagher, Shameless, Supportive Ian Gallagher, fast labor, graphic birth, graphic description of childbirth, homebirth, orgasmic birth, painful birth, pregnant!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurrygoose/pseuds/blurrygoose
Summary: A nearly full term Mickey goes into labor while Ian's in a class. He expected to have plenty of time to labor and wait for Ian. He expected wrong.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Fucking Finally [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074728
Comments: 15
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey was 39 weeks pregnant and felt like a docked cruise ship.He'd been having contractions for a little over a week and they were annoying the hell out of him. 

He stopped at the counter in the kitchen and braced himself as another one sent a strong ache riveting through his body. 

"Nnnghh, fuck..." he groaned and rubbed his bare stomach. "Just come the fuck out already..."

He gasped as the small creature fighting to get out of him kicks hard and shifts during the contractions. "CHRIST, not now, little shit..wait till your damn daddy gets home at least.." 

Mickey takes a few deep breaths and sighs, standing straight again as the pain subsides. He looks at the clock, 4:47. Ian'll be home at 6. Not much longer. He waddles to the couch, grabbing a bag of chips from the arm of it and removing the chip clip, shoving a handful in his mouth before grabbing the remote and clicking on the TV and finding a show to watch. 

Half an hour later, the pains are getting significantly worse. He digs his phone out of his pocket, goes to recent calls and taps "Babe", then "call". It gives half a ring, then cuts straight to voicemail. 

"Hey, you've reached Ian Gallagher-Milkovich. I probably-" Mickey ended the call. Fuck, he turned his phone off for class. He clicked Ian's contact again and clicked the text symbol.

" *Your kid wants out badly. Come home as soon as you fucking see this. I'm serious Ian. Love Mick.*"

Another contraction tensed his stomach, "oh FUUckkk!", he held himself together through it, panting to ease the pain. His breathing was becoming labored and he was worried about Ian coming home. He glanced at the clock as the contraction passed, they were getting closer together, between 6 and 7 minutes at this point..it was 5:34, and Ian's class had just ended. Hopefully he'd turn on his phone, see his message and hurry home...Mick crossed his fingers that this baby was willing to wait.

The contraction gone, he sat up, struggling for a minute to stand and hobbled to the bathroom to piss. He'd done so at least a dozen times since he'd last checked the clock. He stood in front of the toilet, where normally he'd sit to ease the weight, but now it just felt like a baby was gonna fall out. He pulled his dick out and started peeing, relaxing as his bladder was relieved. Then he felt it. The pop. The back of his pants slowly absorbed the liquid leaking from his body as it started soaking the fabric down his legs.

“Oh fuck..oh fuck no. Kid you gotta fucking wait..” he tried not to freak out as he shook his dick off and removed his pants, grabbing a towel from the cabinet and holding it between his legs, hobbling back out to the couch to sit. "Your daddy said it can take hours between this shit and you popping out little dude, so just stay and we'll wait for him to get home. Got it?" 

He settled on the couch, turning on another epsiode of his show, trying to stay calm as he waited for Ian.

Ian wanted to deliver their son so badly. He begged. "Come on Mick, I was an EMT, I know how to deliver a baby. Besides, you're probably gonna find a way to get yourself arrested in a hospital. you hate nurses and you'll punch the first person who accidentally calls you mom. They sue for that. It's better to have him at home and you know it." Mickey caved and agreed. Ian *was* right.

"Goddamn Ian..", Mickey groaned loudly through a contraction. "You wanna deliver your son, get the FUCK home.."

He picks his phone up again, attempting to call Ian and getting sent to voicemail once more. He growls and throws his phone. As the phone hits the wall and clatters to the floor, another contraction hits, this one accompanied by his son shifting further down in the birth canal, causing his head to press directly on Mickey's prostate. 

"Oh fuck.." he closed his eyes as his body pulsed with pain interjected with bits of pleasure, and panted as he quickly sat on their couch. "Please wait kid, so close. Daddy..daddy's gonna be home so soon, *please* just waaaiiTT, FUCK" a body wide orgasm rippled through his body from the pressure on his prostate, and he cried out as he arched his back and held his stomach.

"IAN, for the love of god, get HOOME. AHHHNNGGG FUCK." he seethed through gritted teeth. This baby was coming and he was not waiting. He felt a small movement and the pressure on his prostate lessened, allowing him to relax a bit once more as he groaned through the aches of laboring. 

He threw his head back and glanced at the clock. *6:07* "Ian Gallagher-Milkovich where the ACTUAL fuck ARE YOU." He closed his eyes, a tear falling down the side of his face in frustration. Ian is *supposed* to be here. He was supposed to guide him, comfort him. He was supposed to hold his legs, he was supposed to catch their son, he was delivering their *fucking baby*, and Mickey had no fucking clue where his husband was.

Several contractions later, he felt it, the first real urge to push. It hurt so bad, he whimpered and held his legs closed, biting his lip. He was able to resist giving into the push, but he worried, he probably wouldn't be able to hold off for Ian at this point if he didn't come home soon. Babies don't wait for shit. He was in so much pain already, and now, he just wanted to give birth, but he also really needed Ian by his side.

He rubbed stomach and panted through the next few contractions, moaning and rocking on their couch. A few minutes later, a contraction built inside of him that made his body take over and forced him to bear down. He instinctively opened his legs, yelling out as his body involuntarily pushed. 

"MOTHERFU- I-IAAAAAANNN HNNGGG-GODDAMN IIIIIIT!" he strained, failing to hold back the urge again as he sobbed through the push. Everything hurt, and he was all alone.

After a few pushes, he reached down, only feeling his swollen, leaking hole. Nothing was happening. He was pushing as hard as he could and nothing was happening but pain and relentless urges to push. He cried out as another contraction hit and he screamed out as he gave into the urge to push again.

"O-OWWW FUCKING CHRIST!" Mickey screams out, gripping the back of the couch and a cushion so hard his knuckles turn white.

Just as the contraction finishes, the door lock clicks and Ian walks in holding a duffle bag, taking a moment to realize what's happening as he slowly sets the bag down. 

"AUGHHHH GALLAGHER STOP FUCKING GAWKING AND GET YOUR KID OUTTA ME!" Mickey screams at the confused redhead. Ian snaps out of his daze and runs off to their bedroom. 

"IAN. WHAT THE FUCK." 

Ian yells back. 

“GOTTA GET BIRTH KIT”

"IAN THERE'S NO TI-", a contraction cuts off his sentence as his body forces him to bear down again. "NGGGGGHHHHIIIAAAANNN! FUCK!" 

Ian rushes back with a small Rubbermaid bin, opening it and laying absorbent pads on the floor under the couch edge and slipping gloves on as the contraction ends. Ian kisses Mickey's forehead and helps Mickey into a better position as Mickey sobs in pain.

"He won't fucking come out Ian, I've been pushing, he's not fucking coming out. It fucking HURTS and HE WON'T COME. I understand how people say that want to die cause I wann-", a contraction cuts him off and Mickey cries out as he pushes desperately. Ian holds his body through the push, encouraging him until the contraction finishes.

"Baby, baby, look at me..", he lifts his chin to look in his eyes and pushes his bangs back from his forehead. “you're doing amazing. next contraction, take a deep breath, and then I'm going to help you push your legs back. With that breath in your lungs, put your chin to your chest and hold it as you push. Got it?" 

Mickey gets a nod in right before the next one starts up, and does as Ian told him to while Ian pushes his legs back.  
"Yes babe, hold that push, you got it!"

Mickey feels a shift in the birth canal and stops pushing, letting out a pained sigh as he looks up at the ceiling. "FUCK this hurts..i want him out, fuckin yesterday..!"

"That was great babe. Keep doing that, he'll be out in no time. Come on, we're so close. This is it." Ian rubs his husband's knee and smiles in admiration and watches a bead of sweat drip from his forehead.

mickey pants and heaves, waiting on the next contraction. "you're fucking right...this is it…I ain't never fucking doing this shit again…oh my fucking god..." hot tears stream down his face as he starts to push again, grunting desperately.

Ian didn't expect it, but his heart jumped when he saw that first circle of his son's head peek out. "Oh my god, Mick. you're doing it. he's coming, I see his head, holy shit..keep pushing!" 

Mickey cries out as he releases the breath he's holding and pants heavily, "I can't..i gotta fuckin breathe..you-you can see him?", he wipes sweat from his brow and looks at Ian with hope. 

"Yeah, he's-" Ian smiles as he looks back, the smile fading as he sees their son's head has disappeared out of view "shit..he's slipped back inside, but you'll get him out. Keep pushing, that push was so good. I believe in you Mick. You've been fucking shot and beaten to shit before, you can get through this pain for our baby."

Mickey groaned and pouted, but only momentarily before the next contraction starts ripping through him. He grunts and bears down, making much better progress now than before. "Ungghh!"

Ian watches as the small circle of light peach hair reappears and grows, using his hands to gently apply counterpressure around the bulging head. "You're doing awesome baby, you're so fucking stong. He's gonna be here any minute at this rate. He's crowning so well, you're so close." 

"gah..fuuuuck…" Mickey strains and groans as he feels his son's head stretch him to the max as he attempts to pant through the crowning. 

"this..h-hurts so..f-fucking much.."

"you're doing great. just a few more pushes baby, a few more strong-ass pushes like that last one and we'll have a little boy. you can do it. he's got a whole head of hair that I know you're dying to see. come on, get his head out. you got it.", Ian wipes sweat from Mickey's face as he gives his husband words of love and encouragement, kneeling to kiss his forehead before sitting again.

"I-i can't…it fucking hurts..and I'm exhausted…" he sobs, letting his arms fall to his side. "I can't push again..i fucking can't babe, he's gonna split me in hALF-NNNGHHH", unable to resist the urge, Mickey strains loudly as he pushes hard. this time, their son's head fully gushes out with the help of Ian's guiding hands. "Holy FUCK!" Mickey cries out in relief and pain. 

"His head is out Mick! You did it, you're halfway there, a few more pushes and he'll be out. You can do this. I know you can.", Ian gives more encouragement as he supports their son's head, noticing Mickey shaking his own. "..what?" 

"No." Mickey panted heavily, "He's…coming out next push…no matter fucking what. I'm done…he's coming the fuck OUT if you have to fucking pull him from me, Ian!" Mickey shouted. 

"Mick I can't pull him out, and you've got to get his shoulders out which is a push in itself…just take it easy, or you're gonna tear-" before Ian can even finish, Mickey is inhaling a breath and bears down. Mickey pushes with all that he has, his face turning red as he shakes with pain. 

"Babe, stop, you're gonna hurt yourself worse, ple-"

"NnnghhhhHHAAAOOOWWW FUUUUUCK YOU LITTLE SHIT GET OUT OF ME!"

Just then, a shoulder pops out with a burst of fluids, and Ian moves his hands to better support the child emerging from his husband's body, knowing Mickey won't stop now. "Come on baby, one more push! One more, he's right here."

Mickey cries out one last time, using the last of his strength to push. The second shoulder pops out, causing Mickey to groan loudly as the he finishes the push with one last powerful grunt as rest of the baby rushes out into Ian's eagerly waiting arms. Mickey's head falls back on the couch as it throbs, trying his hardest not to pass out 

"Oh my god, Mick! You did it! He's here! He's here.." Ian looks down, taking in a glimpse of their new child, and notices something mid-sentence, "our..".

"…what?" Mickey looks up from catching his breath, the world becoming one dimensional again. "..what about him?"

"Mickey..." Ian's face beams as he smiles and chuckles in disbelief, lifting the little girl wiggling and screaming in his hands, and puts her on Mickey's chest, quickly covering her with a towel. "…we have a daughter."

After taking care of the afterbirth, Ian sits next to Mickey, staring at their new baby.

Mickey puts his hand on their daughter's back and lays his head back, sobbing again. Ian puts his fingers through Mickey's hair, placing the other hand over his on top of the baby, "babe, what's wrong?"

Mickey sniffles, looking at Ian. "N-nothing. I just.i-i fucking wanted a girl so bad but I never said anything..and-and she looks just like you...I'm just so fucking happy.…I love you so goddamn much Ian Gallagher-Milkovich. Thank you for creating this absolutely disgusting but also adorable as hell child with me." Mickey smiles, taking his free hand and pulling his husband in for a kiss as their daughter snuggles on his chest. They were a family. His family. Fucking finally.


	2. Nameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while enjoying their small bundle, the new dads finally choose a name, and Mickey overcomes a parenting worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update y'all, been working IRL a lot lately. 😅

Mickey's eyes blink open, he hears wailing in his half awake state and tried to sit up, wincing at how much his abdomen hurts. Ian slips another pillow behind him before he whispers.

"Lay back, I'll bring her to you." Ian kisses Mickey's cheek and gets off the bed, going around to the bassinet on Mickey's side and picks up the small screeching baby. 

"I'm going to have to learn to get up on my own and do things on my own again at some point, you know..." Mickey remarks as he takes the newborn from Ian. 

"Yes, but you're only 4 days postpartum from a rough and kinda traumatic experience, baby. Healing is really important. The least I can do is whatever I can right now." Ian says, going around and preparing a bottle for their daughter. 

“She still needs a name..” Mickey looks at Ian tries his best to soothe their crying child by gently patting her back. "We can't just keep calling her "the baby'…"

Ian hands Mickey the bottle and climbs back in bed as Mickey gives it to the wailing child. "I still really like Imogen…"

"I do too, but it just…feels like it doesn't *fit* her. I know we've had it picked before we thought she was a boy..but seeing her…she looks too sweet. Imogen would've fit better if she came out with my hair, but she came out an adorable fuckin firehead, just like her daddy." Mickey grinned at their daughter as she sucked at the bottle, then looks over at Ian and does a little frown. "I just..honestly, I just don't like it enough."

Ian kisses Mickey's forehead. "It's okay. It was your pick anyways. We have time baby, some people take a month…"

"We're not taking a month, Ian. You're fucking psychotic sometimes but we're not complete lunatics."

"Hey, feed the baby. Enough about my brain…you lunatic." Ian smirked and kissed Mickey's cheek, quietly turning on Netflix to a show they'd been watching during late night feeds.

About halfway through the episode, Mickey attempts to sit up to burp her when Ian reaches out for the infant, but Mickey shakes his head. He'd been hesitant to burp their daughter since she'd been born, he was afraid he would hurt her, and had Ian do it. 

"Can I try it this time?" Mickey asks hesitantly with a bit of embarrassment in his voice.

"Of course you can babe. Just put your palm against her chest and use for fingers support her head and jaw. Then pat her back with your other hand." Ian instructed as he helped Mickey position her, and grabbed a burp cloth, putting it on Mickey's lap.

"Comfortable?" Ian asks, fixing the pillow behind Mickey.

Mickey starts burping her, and after a minute Ian sat back down on his side of the bed, comfortable that Mickey knew want to do. After a couple of minutes, Mickey figured he must be doing something wrong, because she burps almost instantly for Ian.

"She's not burping for me…" Mickey looks at Ian and frowns. 

"Just give it a few more minutes baby, she'll burp." Ian assures Mickey, "try patting lower on her back just a bit harder, you won't hurt her."

Mickey moves his hand and burps her with a little more force, and a few seconds later, a huge burp escapes the small infant. Mickey beams and looks at Ian. 

"Did you hear that burp?! Holy shit." Mickey gasped.

"Good one baby girl." Ian nods and chuckles "You can probably go back to feeding her now. I don't think you'll get another burp after that. You need help?" 

"Nah, I can get it.." Mickey scoots back again, wincing a little and leans against their headboard, picking the bottle back up and goes back to feeding. 

When the episode ends, Ian turns the TV back to the main page while the baby finishes the bottle. Both of them watch as she suckles down the last bit of milk. 

"I think I like Nora…" Mickey says out of the blue. 

"Huh?" Ian snaps out of his concentration on their daughter and looks at Mickey. 

"Nora. She feels like a Nora to me." Mickey says again, setting the bottle down and wiping the dribbles from the now-sleeping infant's face.

"I like Nora a lot." Ian smiles down at the baby and rubs one of her small feet. "Little Nora…what are we gonna go with for a middle name?"

"I'm not sure…I guess I'll let you pick that...if it's a good one, obviously."

Ian stares at Nora for a minute, thinking hard before smiling at her.

"Nora Grace…? Nora Grace Gallagher-Milkovich." Ian said proudly.

"I love it." Mickey says softly with a smile while looking down at their daughter. "And i love you, Nora."


End file.
